Progressive Field
Progressive Field is a ballpark located in downtown Cleveland, Ohio, and is the home of the Cleveland Indians of the American League. Along with Quicken Loans Arena, it is part of the Gateway Sports and Entertainment Complex. It was ranked as Major League Baseball's best ballpark in a 2008 Sports Illustrated fan poll. The ballpark is informally referred to as The Jake, based on its original name, Jacobs Field (after former team owners Richard and David Jacobs). It was known by that name since its inaugural season in 1994, until it was changed to Progressive Field before opening day 2008. History 1990s In , the ballpark opened under the name Jacobs Field as the new home of the Cleveland Indians, which had previously shared Cleveland Municipal Stadium with the NFL's Cleveland Browns. In May 1990, Cuyahoga County voters approved a 15-year sin tax on alcohol and cigarette sales in order to finance the new sports complex. In June 1992, the ceremonial first pitch was thrown at the site of the new Jacobs Field before construction of the building began. On April 4, 1994, the Indians played their first game at the new stadium. President Bill Clinton threw out the ceremonial first pitch, and the Indians defeated the Seattle Mariners 4-3 in 11 innings. In , it hosted its first World Series, in which the Cleveland Indians lost to the Atlanta Braves. Two years later, it was the site of the 1997 MLB All-Star Game, in which the American League defeated the National League 3-1. In 1997, it hosted the 1997 World Series, which the Cleveland Indians lost to the Florida Marlins. Prior to the start of the 1997 season, two sections of seating were added onto the ends of the bleacher section, increasing the capacity by about 1,000 to its current 43,345. 2000s In , South Dakota based Daktronics installed what was at the time the largest video display in the world at a sports venue. The video board measures 36 ft high by 149 ft wide. Also in 2004, a center field dining area located behind the seating, formerly occupied by auxiliary bleachers, was replaced with a bar area called the Batter's Eye Bar. In , the Cleveland Indians opened Heritage Park, a section honoring the Cleveland Indians Hall of Fame, the 100 greatest Cleveland Indians players,Top 100 Greatest Cleveland Indians Players. Cleveland State University Library. memorable Indians moments, and a memorial plaque for Ray Chapman that was originally installed in League Park. It is located behind the center field wall, shielded by plantings so it doesn't interfere with the batter's eye.Briggs, David. Tribe cuts ribbon on Heritage Park, MLB.com. 2007-03-29. On October 5, 2007, in the eighth inning of a playoff game against the New York Yankees, a swarm of insects (believed to be midges from Lake Erie)http://blog.cleveland.com/metro/2007/10/midges_from_lake_erie_help_cle.html enveloped the playing field, distracting relief pitcher Joba Chamberlain. Chamberlain walked Grady Sizemore who later scored the tying run on a wild pitch.Bugs irritate Joba Chamberlain, Yankees The incident became known as the "Bug Game". In 2009, seagulls began to reside in the outfield during games at the stadium, even interrupting a game-winning ground ball play in a game against the Kansas City Royals. Stadium groundskeepers are currently searching for a solution to the problem, most recently shooting off fireworks after each half-inning in an attempt to scare the birds away. In August 2008, the Indians extended their lease agreement for the stadium from 2013 to 2023. The agreement with the Gateway Economic Development Corp. also gives the team four five-year renewal options after 2023. Renaming Named for former team owners the Jacobs brothers, the original naming rights expired at the end of 2006.Hoynes, Paul. Tribe fielding offers to rename Jacobs Field, The Plain Dealer, May 24, 2006. On January 11, 2008, it was announced that naming rights to the park had been bought by Progressive Corporation, an insurance company headquartered in nearby Mayfield Village. Removal of the iconic Jacobs Field sign on the front of the building began the morning of January 18, 2008, Includes video. with the replacement sign installed on March 25, 2008. Includes video. Progressive agreed to pay $57.6 million for the naming rights for 16 years. Attendance record The ballpark set a major league record between June 12, 1995 and April 4, 2001 by selling out 455 straight games. Demand for tickets was so great that all 81 home games were sold out before opening day on three separate occasions. The Indians "retired" the number 455 in honor of the sellout record. The Boston Red Sox later surpassed this record, when Fenway Park recorded 456 straight sellouts on September 9, 2008. "Slider" store The ballpark features a make-your-own-mascot store. The Indians' mascot, "Slider", is one of only three Major League Baseball team mascots to be inducted into the Mascot Hall of Fame. Ballpark firsts References External links * Ballpark Digest: Progressive Field (then listed as Jacobs Field) * Cleveland Indians: Progressive Field * Flickr Photo Group: Jacobs Field }} –present | before = Cleveland Stadium | after = Current }} | before = Veterans Stadium | after = Coors Field }} Category:Cleveland Indians stadiums Category:Major League Baseball venues Category:Sports venues in Cleveland, Ohio Category:1994 establishments Category:Baseball venues in Ohio Category:Ballparks Category:Major League Baseball ballparks